New Life
by Mika'Aoi
Summary: Kehidupan Baru Ino & Naruto setelah Menikah,Sekuel dari First Night.Read & Review yoo...


**NEW FAMILY**

**Sekuel dari first night,di fict ini akan diceritakan bagaimana kehidupan dua pasangan blonde ini menjalani hari-harinya sebagai suami istri.**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO milik om Masashi Kishimoto**

**FICTION : By Mika`Aoi**

**Thanks for reviewer di fict First Night : Siryu Enka,Evi Chaan,L Namikaze,Ivana-chan and Reika (Reika-nee). xD **

**Tetap mohon maaf jika ada typo merajalela dan cerita yang kurang dimengerti,dan juga Sampah ini,namun Mika bakal berusaha belajar untuk memperbaiki di lain Fict ^^**

**So silahkan di simak….**

**-New Life-**

Hari-hariku penuh kebahagiaan kurasa,tak terasa sebulan sudah aku dan Naruto terikat dalam hubungan yang disebut pernikahan.

Sebulan pernikahan kami aku mulai tau apa-apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai Naruto,kebiasaannya setiap pagi atau menjelang tidur,juga apa saja makanan favoritnya selain Ramen.

Setiap pagi setelah bangun tidur jika ia bangun duluan,ia akan mengecup dahi juga pipiku untuk membangunkanku,yah sebut saja sapaan pagi,menjelang tidur ia akan mengucapkan "I Love U" padaku kemudian mengecup bibirku mesra.

Setiap harinya kami bangun jam 6 pagi,sarapan bersama lalu berangkat kerja bersama pula,Naruto ke Hokage Tower sedangkan aku ke Konoha Hospital tempat dimana aku bekerja sebagai asisten Tsunade baa-chan bersama Sakura,Ya! Aku panggil Tsunade-sama dengan sapaan baa-chan seperti naruto memanggil beliau karena memang ini murni karena beliau menyuruhku seperti itu, …kembali ke rutinitas kami sebagai suami istri,kami berdua memang sibuk terlebih lagi jabatan Naruto sebagai Hokage membuatnya harus berkutat dengan tugas-tugas kedesaan (semacam tugas Kenegaraan :D,karena Author ga tau bagaimana istilahnya maka memasukkan istilah ini xD).Namun di sela-sela kesibukan itu kami selalu meluangkan waktu untuk makan siang seperti halnya hari ini,aku ke Hokage tower membawakan Ramen favorit suamiku.

"Naruto-kun . . .!"kubuka pintu ruang kerjanya dan mendapati wajah tampan suamiku sedang serius menatap kertas-kertas ditanganya,mejanya begitu berantakan dan inilah bagian yang kusuka,di sudut meja sebelah kanan ada bingkai foto pernikahan kami berdua,dia begitu romantis bukan?.

"Ino-chan…kau sudah datang?" senyum mengembang di bibir tipisnya,dan segera ia meletakkan kertas-kertas itu untuk menghampiriku yang kini sudah mengunci pintu,dikunci?tentu saja kami ingin sedikit privasi sebentar saja disela aktivitas padat ini sekedar untuk ciuman mungkin.

Kini ia menggandeng tanganku menuju ke salah satu sofa di sudut ruang kerjanya yang bernuansa minimalis itu.

"Ini kubawakan ramen favoritmu Naruto-kun!" aku sodorkan padanya semangkok ramen favoritnya dan hatiku begitu terasa sejuk melihat senyuman di wajah maskulinya ini,kubelai pipinya nan halus ini dan kukecup singkat bibir tipisnya,hmm…wangi mint…wangi ini bahkan tidak hilang sampai saat ini.

"wow…pembukaan makan siang..!"celetuknya saat aku mengakhiri kecupanku pada bibirnya.

"sudahhh… makan ini Naruto-kun!"

"iya iya Ino-chan!tapi mana bagianmu?"

"aku malas makan Naruto-kun!jadi hari ini aku hanya membawakan makanan untukmu dan menemanimu makan!" enteng kujawab pertanyaan nya.

"kau tidak adil!aku juga tidak mau makan jika kau tidak makan Ino-chan!"Suamiku ini benar-benar keras kepala,aku memang benar-benar malas makan sekarang,kuambil mangkok di meja itu dan kusodorkan pada Naruto.

"makan..atau aku akan tidak makan nanti malam dan seterusnya!".

Yepp..sukses akhirnya tanpa banyak bicara ia memakan ramenya,namun dengan sedikit raut muka yang begitu kesal dan dia sangat terlihat lucu dengan ekspresi seperti ini kurasa,senyuman pun mengembang di bibirku demi melihat wajah tampanya yang sekarang ia tekuk.

Aku beranjak dari sofa menuju meja kerjanya dan membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan memenuhi meja kerjanya.

"ino-chan..?boleh aku bertanya?".suara Naruto sontak membuatku terjaga dari lamunanku yang sedang menatap langit cerah diatas sana melalui jendela ruang kerja Naruto.

"Tentu saja Tuan Hokage!memang apa yang mau kau tanyakan?".diapun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mendekatiku.

"Apa ini Perasaanku saja atau ini memang benar dan kau juga merasakanya Ino-chan?"

"hn..?maksudnya?. ahh aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan suamiku itu,kalian tau dia bertanya seperti ini dengan tatapan jahil!tidak biasanya Naruto ku seperti itu,ku hela nafas panjang demi apa yang dilakukanya saat ini.

"Apa kau merasa dadamu sedikit lebih besar Ino-chan?". Kyaaaaa~ demi apa Ya Tuhan Naruto demi apa pun juga jangan katakan ia baru saja mengatakan hal nista itu (?).

"Narutooooo!" Kujitak kepalanya dengan keras namun ia malah tersenyum penuh arti melihat dadaku,kini ia menarikku dalam dekapanya dan mencium bibirku dengan penuh nafsu (?).

Namun disela aktifitas kami itu,akupun berfikir bahwa yang dikatakan Naruto itu memang benar!kurasa dadaku lebih besar dan nyeri,setiap malamnya aku pun harus memakai bra yang agak besaran demi meredam rasa nyeri ini.

"enggh..sudah Naruto-kun!sudah waktunya aku kembali ke Rumah Sakit!Sampai jumpa nanti malam!" akupun melepaskan ciuman nya dan membereskan mangkok ramennya.

"baiklah ino-hime …kita lanjutkan di rumah nanti"

"hah kau ini!tidak biasanya kau mesum seperti ini"

Mendengar perkataanku itu dia tertawa terbahak-bahak seolah sosok Naruto yang dulu kembali lagi,bisa kalian bayangkan khan?sosok Naruto beberapa tahun lalu,foxy grin nya dan tawa khas nya.

**=New Family=**

Malam ini seperti biasanya Naruto menyandarkan tubuh atletisnya pada sandaran ranjang king size kami,seperti biasanya juga ia tidak memakai atasan untuk menutupi dada bidangnya, ia membaca buku dan entah buku apa itu namun ia sangat serius,membuatku geli menatapnya,bandingkan saja dengan sosok Naruto beberapa tahun yang lalu,dia totally different sekarang.

"Naruto-kun entah kenapa aku benar-benar lelah,aku tidur duluan ya…?".

"Ino-chan?tidak biasanya kau tidur lebih awal,apa kau sakit?.ekspresi cemas seketika memenuhi wajah tampan Naruto mendapati aku seperti ini,entahlah kenapa aku seperti ini,akhir-akhir ini aku begitu cepat lelah dan selalu cepat tidur.

"aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun,tenanglah!".sebisa mungkin kubuat tenang dirinya agar tidak berfikir macam-macam tentang keadaanku yang memang tak perlu dikhawatirkan ini.

"baiklah-baiklah…!"kini ia mengecup dahi,pipi dan bibirku.

"I Love You Ino-chan!selamat malam dan mimpi indah ya..!"

"I Love You too Naruto-kun!jangan tidur malam-malam ya…!"

"beres..Nyonya Uzumaki!"

Dengan berakhirnya percakapan kami,akhirnya aku larut ke dunia mimpi,namun tidurku benar-benar tidak nyenyak,sudah beberapa kali ini aku terbangun untuk ke kamar mandi hanya sekedar membuang air kecil,ahh…lengkaplah sudah penderitaanku ini Ya Tuhan.

Penderitaanku ternyata tidak sampai disitu saja,pagi ini aku juga harus memuntahkan seluruh isi lambungku,perutku serasa diaduk-aduk,mual sekali rasanya.

"Ino-chan…!".kudapati Naruto berdiri diambang pintu dari cermin yang kutatap sekarang,perlahan ia menghampiriku membawakanku segelas air putih hangat.

"Minumlah ini sayang!".Naruto mengusap tengkukku,membantuku yang lagi-lagi sekarang mengeluarkan isi lambungku,hah,..aku benar-benar mual.

"Ino-chan apa kau hamil?"

Seketika pertanyaan Naruto memenuhi otakku,sepertinya tidak mengingat 2 minggu yang lalu aku mendapatkan haidku,meskipun ya hanya bercak-bercak saja.

"hn..sepertinya tidak Naruto-kun karena sekitar dua minggu yang lalu aku baru saja mendapatkan haid ku!".

"kau perlu memeriksakan dirimu Ino-chan!"

"iya..nanti aku akan meminta tolong Tsunade Baa-chan untuk memeriksa kondisiku Sayang!"

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?aku benar-benar khawatir pada kondisi tubuhku saaat ini,dan ini benar-benar diluar kewajaran.

**{KONOHA HOSPITAL}**

Kubuka pintu ruang kerja Tsunade baa-chan dengan malas,rasanya benar-benar malas pagi ini untuk bekerja,dan terlebih perutku ini masih mual sekali…padahal biasanya aku sangat bersemangat untuk bekerja,bertemu dengan pasien-pasien kecilku dan juga merawat bayi-bayi yang baru dilahirkan yang begitu lucu,imut dan aku berharap suatu hari.. err tidak..tidak…secepatnya aku juga akan diberi kepercayaan oleh NYA untuk merawat bayiku sendiri.

"Ohayou Tsunade baa-chan…!" aku sapa Tsunade Baa-chan lemah.

"Oha..Ino-chan!kau pucat sekali!" Ekspresi Baa-chan begitu khawatir mendapati keadaanku yang seperti pepatah bilang Hidup segan mati tak mau ini,ia pun menuntunku untuk duduk di kursi di depan meja kerjanya.

"Baa-chan… tolong periksa aku..aku rasa telah terjadi sesuatu pada tubuhku!"

"tentu saja Ino-chan…ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?"

"akhir-akhir ini aku begitu cepat lelah baa-chan,bahkan sering tidur lebih awal,sering ke kamar mandi,dan tadi pagi aku mual serta memuntahkan semua makanan yang telah kumakan!"

Apa-apaan ini kulihat senyuman mengembang di bibir Tsunade Baa-chan,apa beliau senang melihat aku seperti ini?ku kesampingkan fikiran bodohku itu dan mulai memegangi perutku yang lagi-lagi mulai mual ini.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau mendapatkan haid mu Ino-chan?"

"sekitar dua minggu yang lalu itupun hanya bercak saja baa-chan dan tak berlangsung lama!"

"nee…apa kau yakin itu Ino-chan?"

"tentu saja baa-chan!memang ada apakah?"

"ternyata posisimu sebagai asisten ku tidak menjamin kau mengerti apa yang telah terjadi pada dirimu sendiri nee Ino-chan!"

"maksud baa-chan?a..apa..apa aku Hamil?tapi..tidak mungkin…hey aku kan sudah mendapat haid Tsunade baa-chan!"

Ah ayolah jangan bilang aku hamil,walaupun aku ingin sekali mempunyai bayi tapi tidak secepat ini dan ah Ya Tuhan aku tidak percaya akan hal ini!.

"bercak darah itu kan menandakan terjadinya ovulasi atau menempelnya embrio Ino-chan!"

Jadi aku benar-benar hamil?apa yang harus aku lakukan?apa aku bisa menjadi ibu yang baik?sontak pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu muncul di kepalaku,dan entah tiba-tiba saja semuanya menjadi gelap,dan ketika aku terbangun aku sudah berada di Kasur VIP room Konoha Hospital.

"Kau sudah bangun Ino-pig?" seorang perempuan berambut pink yang tidak lain adalah si jidat tersenyum lebar menatapku yang mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku demi mendapat pandangan yang lebih baik,kepalaku benar-benar pusing sekarang.

"forehead!apa yang terjadi?seingatku tadi aku berada di ruang kerja baa-chan dan tiba-tiba segalanya menjadi gelap…!Naruto?dimana Naruto?"

"heh..diam ino!kau harus banyak istirahat!mengerti!kau lupa kau ini sedang mengandung?dan Naruto…setelah menyelesaikan Tugasnya dia akan kemari secepatnya!"

Dan ini benar-benar bukan mimpi!aku benar-benar hamil,di dalam perutku ini ada bayi Naruto.

"hey Pig!" sontak suara Sakura menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Sakura..apa aku bisa menjadi ibu yang baik,apa bisa aku merawat anakku eh Sakura aku akan menjadi gendut!"kutarik-tarik baju sakura demi membayangkan bagaimana bentuk tubuhku 3 atau 4 bulan lagi,dan dapatkah kalian bayangkan ekspresi wajah Sakura sekarang?dia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarku mengucapkan hal itu.

"ya dan kau akan semakin mirip dengan namamu ino-pig!"

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" kulempar bantal ku pada sakura dan sayangnya itu tidak mengenainya malah mengenai orang yang berada di pintu,tanpa sadar ternyata pintu kamar tempatku dirawat sudah terbuka dan orang itu adalah Tuan Hokage.

"Wow..lemparan yang tepat Ino-pig!" Sakura seketika mengejekku dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Naruto-kun maaf..ini semua gara-gara si jidat!"

"Dimaafkan Nyonya Uzumaki!" senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Naruto,dan tak pernah kusangka aku lagi-lagi merona dibuatnya dan mengingat apa yang sedang kualami sekarang,juga harus dimulai darimana aku menyampaikan berita bahagia ini.

"karena Naruto-kun sudah datang,aku pergi dulu ya..dan Naruto..Selamat ya…!"cengir si jidat meninggalkan kami berdua dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

"hah?forehead itu!"aku mendengus kesal pada tingkah sahabatku itu,namun Sakura adalah sahabatku dan aku tau dia hanya bercanda dan tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanya tadi.

"Ino-chan?kenapa Sakura-chan mengucapkan selamat?" kini Naruto duduk di sampingku menatapku dengan lembut dan membelai pipiku "ada apa denganmu,tadi sudah kubilang kalau kau tidak kuat tak usah memaksakan diri untuk berangkat!jadinya pingsan seperti ini kan…!".

"N..Naruto-kun…aku..aku..tidak apa-apa,hanya saja…hanya saja…!"

"apa Ino-chan?"

"aku..aku Hamil!". Mendengar hal itu Naruto terdiam dan entah apa yang ada dibenaknya saat ini tapi apapun itu ayolah naruto katakanlah sesuatu agar aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu,dan tak lama kemudian Air mata jatuh dari kedua pelupuk mata Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…!"kuhapus air mata itu,kucium bibirnya kini ia memelukku erat-erat.

"Ino-chan…terimakasih!ini..ini tak bisa kupercaya..aku akan mempunyai anak dan..dan..ya tuhan…Ino-chan!"

Akupun menagis sejadi-jadinya melihat ekspresi Naruto ini,aku terharu melihat nya,naruto ku menangis,bisa kalian bayangkan bukan?.bisa kutebak apa yang ada difikiran Naruto,Dia pasti memikirkan ayah,dan ibu nya,masa lalunya,kesepian dan kesendirian,namun kini ia akan menjadi seorang Ayah,dia akan mempunyai Anak yang akan ia jaga,ia rawat,menemani anak itu bermain,atau sekedar bercerita tentang misi-misinya juga mengajari anak itu jurus-jurus ...

"ino-chan aku berjanji akan menjadi ayah yang baik,dan suami yang baik!dan tak kan kubiarkan seorangpun menyakiti kalian!"

"iya…iya Naruto-kun aku percaya padamu,Anak kita pasti bahagia dan bangga mempunyai ayah sepertimu!i Love You Naruto-kun!"

"I Love You Too Ino-chan!"

Akhirnya aku hamil,aku mengandung anak Naruto…dan tak lama lagi Keluarga Uzumaki akan bertambah dengan kehadiran anak kami,Aku masih tak percaya ini terjadi,dan aku masih berfikir apa bisa aku menjadi ibu yang baik?apa bisa aku ini diandalkan dan terlebih aku akan menjadi gendut,saat melahirkan nanti aku akan merasakan kesakitan yang sangat,apapun itu aku tau pasti aku akan bisa melewatinya karena ada Naruto-kun yang selalu berada disisiku.

**~SELESAI~**

**Ehehehe..kok jadinya aneh gitu ya..ah tapi apapun itu silahkan dibaca dan kalau mau diriview juga ya…sankyuu~**

**Di fict ini saya sampai browsing tentang tanda-tanda kehamilan hihihi agar g terkesan mengada-ada..**

**Ya sudahlah…..sekian n terimakasih xD**

**`Mika-Chan`**


End file.
